1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of logically partitioned computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and media for timed launching of logical partitions of computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parallel processing generally refers to performing multiple computing tasks in parallel. Traditionally, parallel processing requires multiple computer systems with the resources of each computer system dedicated to a specific task or allocated to perform a portion of a common task. However, recent advances in computer hardware and software technologies have resulted in single computer systems capable of highly complex parallel processing by logically partitioning the system resources to different tasks. In a logically partitioned computer system, available system resources are allocated among multiple, logical partitions, each designed to appear to operate independently of the other. Management of the resources among logical partitions is typically accomplished via a layer of software components commonly referred to as a partition manager.
An objective of the partition manager is to allow each logical partition to independently run software (e.g. operating systems and operating system specific applications) typically developed to run on a dedicated computer system, with little or no modification. For example, one logical partition may be running a first operating system such as IBMs OS/400, a second partition may be running and operating system such as IBMs AIX, while a third partition may be running a third operating system such as LINUX. By providing the ability to run multiple operating systems on the same computer system, a logically partitioned computer system may provide a user with a greater deal of freedom choosing application software best suited to the users need with little or no regard to the operating system for which the application program was written.
Logically partitioned systems, like other large computer systems, utilize a Timed Power On (TPO) function to power on the system at a specified time. An advantage of this approach, for example, is saving energy during prolonged periods of inactivity. Prolonged periods of inactivity may occur over weekends and holidays so the computer system may be powered down during the weekends and holidays and then powered on for the next workday, prior to the arrival of employees.
Unlike other large computer systems, logically partitioned systems introduce complexities with regard to TPOs. In particular, a primary partition of a logically partitioned system is in charge of periodically checking memory locations associated with the TPOs for each logical partition to determine whether one or more of the logical partitions should be launched. Accordingly, the system administrator must launch the primary partition before the secondary, logical partitions can be launched.
Current logically partitioned systems also offer a large, variable number of logical partitions, each logical partition servicing a different client with distinct periods of inactivity and working hours. Thus, the TPOs for all logical partitions of a computer system must either be manually coordinated with the launch of the primary partition by the system administrator, or logical partitions that are scheduled to launch prior to the launch of the primary partition will be delayed until the primary partition launches. Additionally, when servicing potentially hundreds of clients, manual coordination of the primary partition's TPO is cumbersome and prone to errors and the use of wide area networks (WANs) like the Internet further exacerbates these problems since the logical partitions can be used by clients of different entities located in different time zones.
Therefore, there is a need for timed power-on in a logically partitioned environment.